dayz_originsfandomcom-20200222-history
Houses
Introduction to Building Houses Once you reach level 1 (Bandit or Hero) you will then be able to construct your first house. You will need to first create a foundation, also known as "Stage One" below. You will need to obtain a cement mixer - often found in industrial spawn areas. Place the cement mixer near where your house will be - roughly within 16 meters. Place all of the necessary items within the cement mixer. When you have all of the necessary items in the mixer, you will get an option to place your foundation. You will get an option to place your foundation about 16 meters away from the mixer, but you must also be away from other objects and trees. Press space bar to confirm placement. After creating the foundation, you must wait 24 hours "in game time" for it to dry. Stage Two can be activated by getting a scroll menu standing away from one of the sides. House Level 100 You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 1 hero/bandit (humanity must be above 2900 for hero or below 2000 for a bandit). But only you can unlock and lock the house once you build it. To build Stage 2 a scroll menu will appear when standing away from the rounded side. If that doesn't work stand around 10ft away from the front side (so that the rounded side is to your left) and try there, it should be there. 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x L1 Hero/Bandit Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Wood *2x Cement bags *2x Reinforcing Materials 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Wood *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *1x Battery *1x Code Lock House Level 2 You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 2 hero/bandit (humanity must be above 6500 for hero or below -6500 for a bandit). Level two houses produce limestone and reinforced wood, which are used to make cinder blocks. 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x Hero/Bandit L2 Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Wood *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials 'Stage Three:' *30x Rocks *45x Wood *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *1x Battery *1x Code Lock dicks 'Stage Four:' *35x Rocks *55x Wood *4x Cement Bag *4x Reinforcing Materials House Level 3 (Bandit) You have to start with a foundation and you must be level 3 bandit (humanity must be below -15000). 'Stage One:' *1x Cement Mixer *1x Bandit L3 Blueprint *15x Rocks *25x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *5x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Two:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *10x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Three:' *35xRocks *45xWoods *4xCement Bags *4xReinforcing Material *15xCinder Blocks *1x Digital locker (code lock) *1xBattery 'Stage Four:' *45x Rocks *55x Woods *6x Cement Bags *6x Reinforcing Materials *25x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Five (Garage Extension):' *15x Rocks *35x Woods *2x Cement Bags *2x Reinforcing Materials *5x Cinder Blocks * 'Stage Six:' *25x Rocks *35x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *10x Cinder Blocks 'Stage Seven:' *30x Rocks *45x Woods *4x Cement Bags *4x Reinforcing Materials *15x Cinder Blocks *1x Battery *1x Code Lock 'Stage Eight:' *55x Rocks *55x Woods *4x Cement Bags *6x Reinforcing Materials *20x Cinderblocks Storage Capacity: Level 1 House: *10 Weapons *500 Items *5 Backpacks Level 2 House: *25 Weapons *500 Items *10 Backpacks Level 3 House: *50 Weapons *500 Items *25 Backpack Stronghold: Materials needed in total for all 23 stages estimated by Sergei Yarchuk: Blueprints - 1 Reinforcement Material - 45 Cement Bag - 150 EDIT: 50 cement per stage Cinder Blocks - 45 (90 Reinforcement Wood + 90 Limestone) Rocks - 360 Wood piles - 900 Batteries - 5 Code Lock - 1 Big Jerry Cans - 3 Engine Parts - 1 The stronghold blueprint can only be found in the "Salvation City" (Sector B), you must kill the Mayor in order to loot his body. The leader of the clan must be a level 3 Hero/Bandit and must have a level 3 house with at least 4 clan members that are bandits or heroes of any level. Important note: Once you have built the foundation of the stronghold, the clan leader will lose his level 1 and level 2 houses. Clan members will lose their level 1 house, and once in the clan they're not able to build any more houses/buildings. Miscellaneous notes: For future members of the clan, it would be more logical and better to pre-build their homes before joining the clan. Joining a clan does not affect small garages. The fortress consists of 46 stages of construction and improvements. In Origins version 1.7.5 you will be able to fully upgrade your castle up to 23 stages. Category:Advancement Category:Construction Category:Shelter